fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Caelum
Caelum, "The Chisel" (カエルム Kaerumu) is a Silver Key Celestial Spirit that can transform between three forms for its master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 6-8 Appearance Caelum, at its default form, is shaped like a sphere with a halo-like circle at the top. It is made of metal and has lines tracing around its shape. The center of Caelum's default body is in a darker shade of gray than the rest of its body and there is a small white circle with a smaller light green circle inside, giving it the appearance of an eye.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Caelum can expand its body so that it takes on different forms (sword, flight and cannon are so far the only known forms), but the main circle from its default body remains.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 8-9 During the time with Katja, Caelum had small changes. Its "eye" appeared smaller in comparison. The lines crossing the darker shade of gray on Caelum's center are gone. Synopsis Oración Seis arc Caelum is summoned to do battle against Lucy Heartfilia. As it is summoned, it fires a blast at Aries and Loke despite Aries being on its side. Gemini then uses Caelum in sword form to attack Lucy, but when Gemini refuses to hurt Lucy because Gemini realizes Lucy's love for her Celestial Spirits, Angel takes Caelum to attack Lucy herself. However, she misses her shot against Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 6-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 2-4 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Levitation: Caelum can levitate off the ground while in its default form, sword form,Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 58 and cannon form for extended periods of time. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Caelum cannot die, unless it is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Forms Sword Form: In this form, Caelum transform into its namesake, a large chisel which is used as a sword-like weapon. The sphere transforms and protrudes a long, dark metal bar tipped with a chisel cut that is surrounded by its metallic, halo-like structure in the center, and the sphere features a black handle which can be used as a hilt. Whilst Caelum was in this form, Gemini (while transformed into Lucy) was able to use it to send Taurus, a physically large Celestial Spirit, flying with a blunt strike. Flight Form: In this form, it appears as a simple winged sphere that has displayed mobility. While briefly shown, this form did not display any offensive or defensive abilities like its other forms. Cannon Form: In this form, Caelum appears as a high-tech cannon. Its body expands, gaining two black structures on its bottom that resemble legs and two metal parts on its sides that resemble arms. Its center protrudes, forming a white cannon covered in black metal that has a green center. Caelum's top lifts up like a hood. *'Energy Blast': In this form, Caelum can launch powerful blasts of green energy, one of which was shown to incapacitate both Loke and Aries and send them back to the Celestial Spirit World in one shot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 6 *'Expert Detection': In this form, Caelum is able to detect unseen opponents, such as Racer, and target them with near precision. Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Caelum appears as a support character for Angel in the DS Game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou upon being unlocked. It is available in sword and cannon forms.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Battles & Events *[[Lucy Heartfilia vs. Angel|Lucy Heartfilia vs. Angel (owner) ]] *[[Doranbolt & Katja vs. Racer|Katja (owner) & Doranbolt vs. Racer]] References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Celestial Spirit